Cabin Fever
by ShoKitsu
Summary: Rosette tired and azmaria decides to help by setting up a two week vacation. And in a cabin in the woods no less! But what the group doesn't know is that it's haunted.
1. Chapter 1

**Chrno Crusade: Cabin fever**

Hello! this is shokyo of the shokitsu pair! hope you like my first fanfiction! tell me if you do!**

* * *

**

Chrno fled down the hall from Sister Kate's office for all he was worth. Bursting out of the main buildings doors and flying into a nearby bush so as to avoid the torrent of rage that was rosette. "I got out of there just in…" Chrno's sentence was cut short as rosette came barging through the doors obviously looking for him. He quickly stifled a gasp.

Rosette's head snapped left and right as she quickly scanned the area for the purple haired devil. "Damn it!" huffed rosette, "Where he get to?" scanning the area again just in case she let out a growl and headed towards the Elder's hut.

Chrno sighed in relief as rosette made her way out of his line of vision. "Now that was too close for comfort." _I mean she was right next to me for crying out loud!_ Chrno thought, then shook his head to clear his mind and headed towards rosette's room hoping that by the time she found him there she would have calmed down.

"Die pervert!" She screamed, tossing another item towards him. "I think not!" he laughed, dodging the hammer. "Then tell me where chrno is! You old freak!" she screamed again. This had been the 5th time she had asked him and still no answer. "I told you let me..." He didn't even get to finish his sentence because rosette threw a chunk of metal at his head stopping him from finishing his train of thought _and_ rendering him unconscious. Deciding she would get no where with this she headed to her room.

Chrno yawned lazily wondering what rosette could be doing that would keep her gone for so long. About to get up and check he stopped half way off the bed when he heard someone turning the door handle. Hopping back onto the bed he turned his head to gaze at the ceiling. He smiled and was about to say hello when something connected with his head sending him reeling. "Oow rosette…" Chrno whined, "What was that for?" "What was that for?" repeated rosette, her voice laced with sarcasm "I'll tell you what!" rosette screeched, and reaching for a pillow she proceeded to attack chrno with it "For leaving me to deal with Sister Kate and Then the Elder!" Rosette shouted. Hitting chrno a few more times for emphases, she tossed the pillow to the side and sat next to chrno, patting him on the head she let out a sigh. "I guess I'm just tired." Leaning back, she propped herself up with her arms. "Maybe you should get some sleep while you can then." Chrno suggested, slipping his hand over hers he gave it a squeeze and walked out of the room. Rosette sighed, "Maybe he's right…" Getting up she walked off to get ready for bed.

Azmaria squeaked and hide behind the pot next to rosette's door, as chrno walked out. _Tired huh?_ Thought azmaria, _Rosette's been working hard maybe… _Smiling azmaria got up and headed toward Sister Kate's office.

Bright sunlight entered threw the curtains of rosette's room denying her the sleep she craved. _Ugh… just a few more minutes please…. _Unfortunately chrno walked in at that point intent on waking her up. "Come on rosette!" said chrno while shaking the blonde nun, "Sister Kate wants to talk to us and if we're late…" Chrno's sweat dropped, _I don't want to think about it…. _Almost as if rosette had heard his thoughts she shot out of bed, and ran for the showers. "Ready in five!" she shouted back over her shoulder. Chrno smiled and sat down to wait for her.

Azmaria sighed and stood up to pace around the room again. _They we're suppose to have been here 10 minutes ago… _finishing her lap around the room she sat down again to fidget with the hem of her dress. Suddenly loud bangs could be heard from the hallway as well as shouting, something skid to a stop in front of the door. Azmaria's sweat dropped as she listened to the commotion outside the door, her waiting was ended because there was no other pair she knew that could make that much noise while walking down a hall.

Rosette burst through the doors panting like she had run a marathon. "I made… it." While kneeling down to catch her breath chrno entered the room and stood behind her. Soon after catching her breath rosette made her way to the chairs in front of Sister Kate's desk. Taking a seat and waiting for a lecture that never came though because azmaria stood up then and turned to face her. "Since you've been working so **hard** lately Sister Kate has allowed me to plan a two week vacation for you!" big smile on her face azmaria turned to address Sister Kate who had been silent during the whole exchange. "Sister Kate said she'd allow you to go on one condition." Nodding at azmaria she picked up where she had left off. "You can go rosette as long as I don't hear any reports of the convent's car being crashed, or damaged in any way shape or form." Hearing that rosette grinned saying, "No problem Sister Kate! Nothing will happen to the car!" But chrno was having other thoughts _maybe we should take a bus and then we won't have to deal with it or maybe satella… _Azmaria had already taken care of that problem anyway. "Oh you don't have to worry about that; satella will be driving us there since she's passing that way for a job." Sister Kate gave azmaria an intense look and said, "You've been planning this even before you knew if I would agree or not haven't you?" Azmaria just replied with a very sunny smile and a vigorous nod of her head.

Rosette jogged across the courtyard to the front gates of the compound, bags in hand. Trailing behind we're chrno and azmaria. _Ha! Out of the convent for two weeks! I don't have to do chores for all that time and **no** church!_ A devious grin formed on her face at the thought. _Wooo hooooo! More sleep!_ Stepping out from behind the gates rosette turned to see satella waiting there next to her car. "Come on!" she called, "I don't have all day like you three do!" Rosette was about to snap a hot retort but azmaria cut her off. "Why hello satella!" putting on her sunny smile she ran forward to give the older girl a hug. "Thank you for agreeing to drop us off at the cabin!" "Oh ho so that's where your going. Looks like the girl from the sticks gets…" Satella was cut off as rosette tackled her. "Jerk!" rosette screamed, "Just who are you calling from the sticks you rich snob!" AT that they started pulling each other's hair, causing azmaria to panic and worry; waving her arms around like a chicken she stuttered, "W-wait you guys! Please s-stop! Don't fight!" chrno then decided to step in, pulling the two girls apart he said, "We really should get going you guys. And azmaria's lets not fight about it." Stepping back from in between them he went to go put the bags in the trunk.

It had been two hours since they had set out on the road and rosette was getting bored and ticked. One she was bored because there was nothing to do and two she was ticked because chrno wouldn't stop tapping his fingernails on the glass of his window. Nobody seemed to notice which also got her even more ticked. Everyone was silent in the car and rosette decided it was time to make some noise; and when rosette referred to noise it wasn't her devil's nail tapping habit. Oh great now he was starting to scratch the glass…_Can't take it anymore…_ A vein popping up on her head of its own accord she shrieked into chrno's sensitive ear. "STOP MAKING THAT DAMN TAPPING NOISE!" Poor chrno almost jumped out of his skin at that._ It had been so quite._ He thought despairingly. _Maybe that was why she did it in the first place…._ Turning around to look at rosette while rubbing his hurt ears he asked, "What is it rosette?" She didn't answer but instead glared daggers at him and the back of his head for the rest of the car ride.


	2. Chapter 2

Chrno Crusade: Cabin Fever (Chapter 2)

hello this is shokyo again. Sorry if the font is different i'm using a different computer. and if i spell anything wrong or make a mistake with what a word means please tell me. and anything that has to do with it. rating, genre (don't know if thats spelt right) etc. ok? thankyou i hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

The sun was setting giving the impression that the woods were on fire. Wind whipped through the trees and up the small path that lead to the cabin. They had been walking up that path for 20 minutes now. Satella was complaining again how she could have sent them to some luxurious resort and trying to get chrno to side with her on it. In his attempts to escape from satella he had moved so far to the side that he was half in the bushes half on the path. Azmaria was getting nervous and fluttery because of the trees that were hanging so far over the path the almost totally blocked sunlight from it. Rosette was miles away from them all in her own little world. Rosette had always loved the woods and exploring was what she and Joshua had always wanted to do. These woods were a new unexplored territory for her. She was very excited to get out there and start.

Chrno winced as another branch scratched his leg. He had been trying to avoid getting too close to satella. One because of strange gleam in her eye and two because he felt if he even got within an arms length of her she would grab him and run back down the trail effectively kidnapping him. Chrno's head swung around to again to gaze at his contractor. Seeing she still wasn't paying any attention to the people around her. Thought about asking if he could walk next to her instead. Shaking his head he thought,_ no such luck, she won't even hear me…_ Turning back to the matter at hand he found that while looking at rosette, satella had shuffled a few inches closer to him. Sighing again he stared at his feet and trudged drearily on. This was going to be a _long_ walk.

Azmaria sighed in relief as the cabin came into view. Simple hand railings ran up the small steps on both sides and the door directly in front of it across the expanse of the porch. Which was between 5 and 10 paces depending how tall you were. A good size in Azmaria's opinion. To the left of the door a large hammock was strung up and to the right was a two-person bench and table. _It's quite nice, _she thought. Skipping ahead of everyone else she stopped at the foot of the stairs looking at the people 10 feet behind her she cleared her throat and announced. "Well everyone" she said, "This is where we'll be staying for the next 2 weeks!" smiling she turned around and started searching her pockets for the keys to the cabin.

After Azmaria's announcement chrno was about to ask what rosette thought but was cut off as satella grabbed him, kicking his feet out from under him she hauled him back down the path they had just come up. Chrno tried to scream but a sock was stuffed into his mouth when he opened it. _Where'd that sock come from?_ Chrno's brow furrowed in question _and I'm being cut off a lot lately aren't I?_ Chrno concentrated on the socks question but stopped and his head snapped in realization _Wait a minute! I'm being kidnapped why am I thinking of socks!_

Rosette finally came out of her daze just in time to realize and witness the kidnap of her devil by satella. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH CHRNO!" she screamed, startling Azmaria and making her drop the keys she had finally found. But her scream didn't even faze satella, forget chrno he looked like he was still occupied staring in disbelief at the sock in his mouth. Steam blew out of rosette's ears. A shadow had fallen over rosette's face so you couldn't see her expression but it seemed to make her even more terrifying. Bending down she picked up a reddish brown rock the size of her fist and chucked it at the back of satella's head full force. The rock hit true causing satella to stumble but she picked herself up and turned fuming on rosette. "What was that for!" she yelled. "For kidnapping chrno what else!" rosette yelled back. Marching up to satella she snatched chrno out of her arms and pulled the sock out of his mouth but stuffed it back in when he tried to talk. Pulling him by the scruff of his neck she half dragged half carried him to the front of the cabin, where Azmaria was fumbling with the keys again. Throwing chrno behind her she turned to yell at satella again but noticed she had a blank look on her face, blinking she looked again but this time there was confusion. "Satella?" rosette said warily, " Are you o…." Rosette stopped what she was going to say when satella asked, " When did we get to the cabin?"

"Ok now tell me again why did you kidnap chrno?" Rosette had been asking her that for the past hour but seemed to be getting no where. All satella would say is she didn't know. "Come on satella!" rosette said aspirated. "You didn't just kidnap chrno for the fun of it!" rosette pressed, "You couldn't of because you didn't even taunt me once!" Azmaria was in the kitchen making dinner with the company of a tied up and gagged chrno. Why he was still gagged and why he was tied to a chair nobody knew except for rosette who was too angry for anyone to bother to ask. She was probably pissed off at him for no reason or just for getting himself kidnapped. He was beginning to look annoyed. "Look satella." "Ok" she said, "I really don't know I felt like I was numb all over and I couldn't control my body, you happy?" "Oh" replied rosette. "Think you were possessed?" (Possessed ghost/ spirit took over her body I don't know if it's spelt right, sorry) "Possibly, maybe you guys should leave here." "No way!" shouted rosette, "We just got here!" "Fine you're the one chancing it, but I'm staying here tonight because it's to dark to walk through stick country." She was grinning at rosette as if daring her to argue back but rosette didn't notice that dare she just saw the insult. "Rich snob!" she yelled as she jumped at satella. Tackling not only satella but also the whole couch she was sitting on also. They flipped couch and all but the 2 women didn't notice they were too busy throwing insults at each other. At some point in the fight they yelled chrno in unison as if he would say who was right but he just rolled his eyes and turned his head away from them. A whole new argument started.

Azmaria hummed happily as she made dinner. _Too bad chrno can't help _She thought. _It would have gone a lot faster_. Pulling the pot off the burner she turned it off and started to pour it out into bowels. While setting the table she untied Chrno's gag. "Thanks azzy." He said. She just smiled saying, "Wish I could untie you from the chair also but I'll leave that to rosette or she might get angry again." Chrno nodded and turned to watch the fight between satella and rosette. It had been going on for half an hour it was getting irritating.

Rosette stood up panting. _Jeez I'm really tired._ Looking toward the kitchen she saw chrno watching her. "What are you looking at chrno!" she growled. A little shocked 'eep!' Came from him and he turned around to watch Azmaria put the food out on the table. Her mouth watered when she smelled the food. _Well maybe I'm a little hungry as well as tried._ She thought. She walked over to the table and began to untie chrno. _Finally_ he thought. Soon after she finished untying chrno satella joined them rubbing her head. Rosette sat down after Azmaria had joined them too and they ate dinner in silence. Finishing they went their separate ways to get ready for bed.


End file.
